


Unwinged

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub Play, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sex Magic, Squirting, goetia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: The mistery behind your yet existing command seals is keeping you on Kotomine's rough watch, but when a new theory about the source of your powers appear, it's time for a certain priest to take the affair on his hands and find out by himself. This is a comission from an anonymus patreon.
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Another seal

If walls could talk, they would tell you about the stuff happening at night when you’re sleeping, comfortably wrapped in blankets, afar from the noise and the struggle of your daily basis. Your routine has changed since you moved at Kotomine church’s grounds for protection after losing your poor Servant, but besides being shadowed by the local priest any time you put a feet out of his domains, you still had privacy very often, mostly at night when the rest of the competitors were too worried to fight each other than keep chasing you.   
The reason behind that obsessive manhunt was your command seals. The red traces on your arm were still there, thought you had lost your Servant in their third match; everytime you remembered how your poor Rider was slaughtered by that monstrous Berserker, who didn’t even gave him the time to recover and use his Reality Marble –not for the wining but to size the last chance to save you and himself from his enemy’s rage –, the sensation of complete failures made your heart sink, and the priest’s attempts to cheer you up, if his enigmatic words could be sensed as that, weren’t exactly useful.  
“Why me? I know I haven’t studied a lot of magic before this, but… I thought we were fine… I thought he would survive…”  
“Magic isn’t quantitative, (Y/N), the skill of a magician depends of their inner strength, their ability to concentrate that strength, that energy and project it out of their body, only like that then can cast spells, create shields and control the matter fluently.”   
You didn’t need to ask more to know what Kirei was saying, you were a week magician, and that was all you could tell.  
And about the command seals… well, even the priest couldn’t tell why they were still on your flesh. His theories weren’t fulfilling your nor his curiosity, but since the lack of a Servant to protect you had left you defenseless at the other Masters sight, Kirei choose to put you on a safe distance, his eye always on you to avoid a kidnap or something worse.   
“The first thing you must learn if you want to succeed as a magician, is that other magicians are foes by nature. Yes, even those who attend the Clock Tower academy are meant to compete and overtake their partners, and some of them aren’t afraid to use any tactic to get what they want.”  
Even when Kirei wasn’t the kind of man which presence made the ambience specially safe and comfortable, you trusted him. After all, he was just a neutral observer of the war, and despite that he offered you sanctuary when your life was in risk and wasn’t a very invasive keeper; yes, he scared you at first, his abnormal height and the lack of… well, normal human appearance in his eyes was more than frightening, but he was lawful.  
Or at least that was what you thought. The truth was that, at the dead of the night, a massive shadow came through the walls and furniture of your current home, his steps as soft as a cat’s, his eyes darting without the need of a source of light until he came into your room. And that shadow fell upon your shape shamelessly, a pair of dark eyes watching your chest coming up and down with every breath, moving across the bed to picture your body hidden by the blankets for long, silent minutes, until the mysterious need of the shadow was fulfilled and he left the place, as silent as he came in.  
That night the shadow’s luck must be a matter of his personal god, for he found you half covered by a light blanket, wearing nothing but a loose, short night gown and nothing more, your hair lazily spilled over the pillow, resting on your back with one arm behind your head and the other placed on your belly, a very soft snoring coming from your nose.   
Kirei didn’t miss a second of it and his eyes made the already known travel through your body, making a pause to observe the line of the gown half covering your chest; the fabric was so thin it almost looked transparent, and as Kirei darted his eyes and lean towards you to take a better look, he could see your soft breasts raising and descending at your breathing rhythm, your small nipples barely hardened due to the cool of the night, raising below the gown. After long seconds of observing, Kirei’s eyes went down the rest of your torso and to your stomach, and then at the end of the gown which left your thighs uncovered –besides your move before falling asleep would make the cloth move through –, giving him a good view of your panties.   
He couldn’t help but smile, a pretty disturbing grin as he stared at the cotton undies, pink colored and with a tiny ribbon in the middle of the elastic as a decoration. The almost childish choice of clothing was unnerving yet alluring, but another discovering made the priest attention come to another thing, something he didn’t noticed until that night. A strange thing over your belly half covered by the panties and the gown, but still visible behind the thinnest fabric.  
And without giving it a second thought, Kirei stretched a hand and grabbed the last of the gown and pull it up to watch your skin. There, right below the navel and before the mons pubis, a strange mark shone like a dying candle, tracing a pair of circles surrounded by thunder-like lines, like a sigil but written over the flesh. His mind rushed in a lot of thoughts about it, trying to get some sense by the presence of that curious sign, but nothing came clear for a lot of seconds…  
Then, the hand you had resting on your stomach moved, going right to Kirei’s, and he retracted his arm quickly as your hand kept moving down, until the tip of your fingers found your crotch. The fingers started to move against your panties, the clumsy movement of a sleeping person, and Kirei knew very quickly what was happening: for some reason, you were in the middle of a wet dream, and as he watched, the rest of your body started to react, squirming softly on the mattress in a slow, yet tense spasm.  
A tiny moan came from your lips, and the priest followed your movements from a larger distance, going from your reddened cheeks to your bobbing breasts and further, noticing how your fingers barely reached any good spot as they just scratched the surface of the underwear, but even at that lack of real physical pleasure, the dying light he saw on your belly sigil came with a golden blaze, making the traces more clear even at distance. Kirei frowned, his eyes going to the sigil as his mind finally gave him a good clue about what was happening to you, and when the mark turned off, he stepped back and left the room, your mind still lost in the arousing dream you had and your muscles relaxing again.  
The next day you went to shop for food and, for the first time since you move to the Kotomine’s church, Kirei didn’t go with you. Luckily, it seemed like the contestants were rid off you or maybe busy with another stuff, for you made your tasks without noticing any suspicious follower around you. You came back to your house and as you were cooking some takoyaki, the front door opened slowly. You turned your head and after a few seconds saw Kirei entering the kitchen, carrying an old book with him.  
“Good afternoon, Kotomine –san” you greeted.  
“Afternoon, (Y/L-N) –chan” the priest replied, moving through the tiny space and finally taking a seat at the breakfast table. As he opened the book, Kirei went silent and you kept cooking the last pieces of takoyaki, before starting to feel a little… awkward, thought wasn’t foreign to you finding the priest coming at your house as a watch visit, his calmed silence was more intimidating than his usual talking about who knows what philosophy bubbling in his mind.  
You were about to ask if he needed something when his raspy voice came out:  
“Do you know what an unwinged is, (Y/N)-chan?”   
“I…” you frowned “…I’m sorry, no.”  
Kirei’s sight went straight to your eyes, his face as hieratic as always.  
“According to ancient texts, an unwinged is basically a living recipient who’s able to keep a certain sort of magic unnaturally” the man explained, passing the pages of his books with a quick glance at it “A lot of magicians has written about this phenomena through the time, without getting an accurate answer for the existence of this abnormality, but at least they’ve been able to number some circumstances for another magician to become an unwinged… it’s more common in teenagers or young people, even more if their experience with magic has come during these named years, which means it’s not usual in natural born magicians. It also has more chances to appear if the unwinged has been using physical energy to feed or bound with others… Does this sound familiar to you?”  
You blinked in surprise. Of course, the priest was completely right, which meant he already knew why your command seals where still printed on your arm, but something in the air kept warning you that this new information had a reason, to Kirei come all his way to your house and telling you all this without hesitation, and holding that weird book without a need.   
The priest stood up, walking towards you until he reached and leaned upon you, his eyes fixed in an almost obsessively gesture, like if this was the first time he was really seeing you, and you gulped in expectation.  
“Of course this is just an speculation since unwinged has been catalogued as mere mythology for the most expert magicians around the world” he murmured, his face going so close to yours you could even see his eyelashes shadowing the eyes. “But this doesn’t mean we cannot use one of the… proofs to discharge the theory.”  
Kirei left the book near to your food, and then turned around you with his eyes still fixed on your face. There was no need to watch further, something in the priest had changed as his grimace became suddenly alive, and not in a good way. You could almost feel like he was holding a smirk as he positioned himself behind your back.   
Then, his lips came so close to your left ear you could feel his breath as he commanded you:  
“Lift your shirt and pull your skirt off”.  
Your whole body tensed, feeling the sudden need to run away, even when the danger wasn’t very clear to you.   
“So-sorry… what did you…?” you stuttered, scared of turn your head back.  
But Kirei didn’t say it twice, and his hands went straight to your shirt and tried to lift it. You pressed your elbows at your sides, in an attempt to stop him, as you murmured “No!”, but the priest didn’t have patience for it and with a hand took one of your wrists and twisted your arm behind your back, in a slightly painful position, as the other hand went into your shirt and his fingers caressed your belly. Kirei kept pulling your shirt until it reached your breasts and maneuvered so the fabric kept over these, leaving a small amount of your chest uncovered. It was luck that that day you choose to wear a bra.  
The hand of the man went then for your skirt, holding the elastic waist and pushing it down. You felt the clothe falling softly on your ankles, and Kirei placing his fingers right below your belly button.   
“Look” he grunted in your ear, and you struggled to low your head and see yourself, half naked and grabbed tightly by the priest. Then you noticed what he was telling you to see: a pair of circles, marked on your flesh just like the command seals, slightly darker than your skin tone, hidden behind your underwear; your mind built a thought, was that part of the proof he mentioned before? Does having that thing that you barely gave a single thought before was the reason why your seals didn’t disappeared? And, if all the answers to those questions were yes, why does he kept holding you instead of nodding, telling you his theory was right and freeing you so you could dress yourself again?  
“So…” he whispered, his eyes still fixed on the brand “it seems the ancient texts where true…” and then, since he didn’t seemed to tell something else, you encouraged yourself to speak:  
“K-Kotomine-san, if you’re… done… May I dress up again, please?”  
The priest frowned, and then a soft smile appeared on the corner of his lips. He snorted and his hand now started to pull your panties. You got tense once again and squirmed, trying to protect your intimacy of the man’s hand, but the spanner went harder and you moaned in pain, arching your back unable to escape, and you couldn’t do nothing but stare at the priest’s maneuvers and your panties dropping over your skirt, leaving your sex uncovered and defenseless.  
The rest of the brand extended until your pubis, and it started to pulsate with a strange glow as Kirei went forwards, sliding his fingers to meet your labia, using his index and ring fingers to press the lips and circle move them, pressing your inner organs and giving you an spasm of tickle. You gasped as the moves went harder and you felt the unmistakable sensation of uncontrolled arousal, the tickle of your clit making your thighs press against each other as the glow of the brand became visible.  
Kirei chuckled in satisfaction, his middle finger moving between your labia.   
“I see… sexual arousal as a powerful vehicle to activate magic… Such a…” his finger found your clit and rubbed it “… curious estate.”  
You fought against the pleasure your body was forced into, but as you breathed hard and fast and bit your lower lip to avoid any sound, the intensity of Kirei’s movements grew stronger, his fingers playing with both your clit and urethra in a mischievous manner, and you started to think your suffering was truly exciting for him. Then, his finger went to your entrance, rubbing it so it got covered in your wetness, and you couldn’t hold your voice anymore, a desperate whimper coming from your lips.  
“Ko…tomine-san…!” you gasped as his finger went inside you, your brand light pulsating at the rhythm of his fingering, his palm hitting your labia as he went deeper, finding your sweet spot and playing with it without delicacy, like he was trying to raw you. Just as the same time the sensation of pleasure became unbearable, also came another weird tickle you couldn’t guess, since at this time you were so immerse by the rough masturbation of the priest.  
“Getting closer, (Y/)-chan?” he asked, inserting a second finger in your already tired entrance. You nodded as you lean your head back, moaning senseless.  
“P-please… stop!” you begged, your chest coming up and down for your breathing, feeling the two fingers stretching inside you for long, cruel seconds before you reached your peak and, with an agonic moan, you came on the priest’s palm, a tiny yet visible spill coming out of you with a surprising intensity.  
Kirei pulled his fingers out, completely covered in your sweet, wet scent. Tears appeared on your eyes, full of shame, not only you got an orgasm in front –and because of –Kotomine, but now you wet yourself like a little child. The amount of humiliation had left you unnerved and trembling.  
“I see…” Kirei said in an amused tone “you’re not only a weak magician but a childish one… Unable to control your powers and unable to control your own body…” and you felt his palm pressing on your intimacy, playing with your still leaking wetness. When he retired his hand, stared at it for a moment, and then freed your arm almost pushing you off, walking to the exit as he commanded:  
“Go and clean yourself, (Y/N)-chan, I don’t want you getting the floor messed up.”  
You listened the front door closing, your body still shaking and your face reddened, staring at your soaked thighs and your cunt still pulsating like a beating heart.


	2. The submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very smutty part. Because we love dom Kirei.

You couldn’t get why the whole kitchen event was haunting you in that specific way, but the thing was that you were at the church, half buried in spellbooks and similar resources, reading them in an obsessive manner without paying attention to the time, sometimes almost forgetting you needed to eat, but that was less important than understand… well, a lot of things.   
After the fourth consecutive day of frenetic research you had to stop when your eyes started to move alone averting themselves from the text, and you noticed the red, dark orange glow of the sky of the sunset; you frowned and pressed your hands on your temples, how many hours you were into that place, one, two… five hours? You remembered how you left your lunch half eaten on the sink and walked straight to the church to spend the rest of the afternoon there, the books as your only company since you haven’t seen Kirei since… that day. At this moment you started to make questions you didn’t make before, not about the sudden magic coming from your body due to sexual manipulation, nor about the strange plot of the supernatural energy but why were you so obsessed with it instead of the real point here, that Kotomine, your keeper and most important, a priest, choose to almost force you in that affair to prove… what? That his theories were true? It was something your mind wasn’t able to let go, and for some reason you thought the answer would lie in those books.  
No. You were lying to yourself. You already knew books weren’t the answer. You were in the church for a different reason.  
The first stars became visible in the distance, you left the books on the shelf and guided your steps to the altar, sitting on a bank staring at the colorful stained glass windows. In that sacred –never better said –silence you remembered a poem, coming in pieces in your head. You struggled to rescue the verses and chanted some of them out loud:  
“Alas! and did my Savior bleed, and did my Sovereign die! Would he devote that sacred head for sinners such as I?...”  
You smirked. Such a terrible poem to tell in a church, you said to yourself, but in a certain way it sounded so accurate due to your situation… You were a magician, a natural born sinner for you were a woman, and even worse now that you started to practice magic, and yet you enjoyed the protection of the church itself, personified in the shape of a priest who seemed he wasn’t foreign to the sin.   
“Was it for crimes that I have done, he groaned upon the tree?” you murmured, your eyes gently traveling across the place, the scenes of the stained glass windows so unfitting with the soul of his keeper, the sacred protecting the sinful… and you wanted more of it. That was the truth your soul was keeping, you wanted to taste more of that forbidden fruit and rejoice in the tart taste of those juices.   
“Isn’t too late for you to being outside of your protective circle?”   
That voice caressed you like a lover and you turned your head around searching for the voice source. Kirei was closing the front door when you saw him, as hieratic and calmed as usually. It made your inner spirit purr in anticipation, and you felt like your skin was on fire, a sudden heat acting like a shield of your lost naivety. You stood up and waited until the priest was a few steps afar from you.  
“Forgive me, Kotomine-san, but I had to ask you something… about that thing of the unwinged” you answered, moving soft as a cat towards the man.  
Kirei crossed his arms behind his back and a smile came to his lips. He seemed really satisfied, and that was enough to encourage your hidden thoughts even more.  
“Would you like to understand the nature of your own singularity, or there is something more you need to learn, (Y/N)-chan?”  
“I… I been searching for some information about it, but anything I’ve read had helped me with my doubts and, since it seems the reason behind my vulnerable situation…” you came closer, your hands holding together.  
“Of course, that knowledge is not very usual, not even in this church” Kirei replied, “yet you may start with the most important thing you want to know, after all I’m here to light up the human soul and mind”.  
“Bloody fake priest” a voice inside your head spat, “you know very well why I want to know, stop playing games or I swear…” Wait, why were you acting like that? The heat in your body vanished as quick as it emerged, and you lowered your head in shame, all this was wrong, and you knew it but yet… you wanted it. You wanted him.  
You cleared your throat and, staring at your shoes, murmured:  
“Why… why does unwinged born? I mean, there’s a lot of magicians who start to study in their teenage years but you said unwinged were very uncommon…”  
“There’s none verdict about it, not even the wisest magicians know why is such an abnormality like that existing, but there’s some hypothesis…” Kirei turned back, like he was avoiding your glance. “Some thought it was a sort of hubris, a punishment for the neophytes for dabble in knowledge they weren’t born into, because in the past some magicians thought the unclean, I mean, the magicians who didn’t came from a traditional family of wizards, were their particular sinners…”  
The priest snorted, and despite you couldn’t see his face, you knew he was probably chuckling.   
“Another people, by the way…” he continued “thought the phenomena had a more hideous reason. Since the first time the term and living examples of it came in the dark ages, the idea of the magical power on the unclean coming from a different source instead of blood became part of a long discussion about including these sort of magic practitioners in their halls or not. Some of them claimed the source of that magic was because of a pact with a spirit, probably another true magician or even a demon. You see, (Y/N)?, even the magicians had their own witches hunting.”  
You were defenseless, none other evading question came to your mind after that, instead, your imagination took wing and remembered the rest of the poem, picturing a scenario for it: a man of the church, a servant of God, being lured by a witch in the church itself, staining the sanctity with the brand of the sin and pleasure. If you were already a sinner for both magicians and believers, what else could you unclean with your power?  
“Kotomine-san” you found the courage to speak out loud, and the priest truned his head towards you, his obscure eyes fixed on your face, “please, I want… I want to learn more about my power…”  
You didn’t need to say more, you knew he understood at the moment he snorted and turned his body back to face you, his eyes closed but his lips still curved in a vicious smile.  
“To understand any sort of power, the best path is using it, practicing with it and learning to feel it through you. Are you aware of the consequences that path would bring to you, (Y/N)?”  
You nodded ceremoniously, lowering your head towards Kirei in a silent, submissive gesture. You felt his hand on the top of your head, doing a soft pat before placing his palm against your forehead and pushing you so you ended on your knees. You lifted your face, your neck very stretched due to the priest’s inhuman height.  
Kirei caressed your cheek with the back of his hand, blinking owlishly, like he was deciding whether to start. You, on the other side, felt the urgency of feeling his touch once again, and you tried to stand up.  
“Koto…” you murmured, but he pushed you back.  
“If you really want to do this, you better keep quiet and obey” he grunted, leaning upon you to don’t lose your sight. “Am I speaking clear?”   
“Yes… yes, Kotomine-san”, you surrounded, lowering your head in frustration.   
“Good. Now, then…” Kirei walked around you “Magic cannot be casted just by the pleasure, actually pleasure it’s just one of the estates of the body included in what the wise know as ecstasy, the other forms to reach that estate are sorrow… and pain.”  
You didn’t wait for it, but suddenly Kirei kicked you onto the floor, and you would have hurt yourself if you haven’t put your hands on time, getting on four at the moment. You gasped in surprise but you didn’t have more time to get what was going on for Kirei was leaning upon you, you saw from the corner of your eyes his coat falling so they shadowed your legs sides. As you twitched your neck to look at your back, the hands of the priest went across your back, fingers caressing without gentleness your waist and sides before reaching the back of your head, forcing it to lower so your ass was still lifted but not your shoulders, a pretty ridiculous and shameful position you didn’t dare to break.  
With his other hand, Kirei removed your skirt before placing his palm on your buttocks, making circles with it and then, giving you a hard spank on one of them. You whimpered in pain and unnerving, your cheek feeling painfully hot with a single hit, and when a second and third spank came, harder than the first, you choked:  
“Kotomine, please!”  
His only answer was leaning even more, his chest meeting the top of your back, and his lips whispering into your ear:  
“You said you were going to be obedient”.  
He leaned back and you waited, fearing for the next hit. Your butt hurt like hell, you never imagined the priest could have such strength, but you struggled to hold your tears, breathing fast in anticipation.   
“You may think forcing yourself to resist the pain will help, but you’re wrong” Kirei said as one of his hands went into your panties and started to play with you like the first time, “The sooner you embrace the pain and leave it take control of your body so as your mind, the sooner you’ll enjoy that power you crave for”.  
You sipped from your nose, your back arching as Kirei’s fingers made circles on your clit as they slipped to your entrance.   
“You certainly have a skill to respond to pleasure” the priest’s voice caught you when a weak glow came from your belly, “But that isn’t enough. To become a stronger magician you have to be able to respond to any sort of… ecstasy!”  
As he said the last word, two fingers came into your pussy with a rough move, without warning. You bit your lip in a fool attempt to drown your scream, but it surely hurt, it was a luck you were a little wet at that time or it would be much worse, but as Kirei pushed and pulled his fingers inside you with more force than needed, you knew what he wanted from you, and you let a painful cry come from your mouth. You moved your hips back to meet better his hand, a third finger inserting in you with the same cruel hit, and you felt your orgasm build quickly despite the low burning in your walls.   
Kirei pulled his fingers out, and a few seconds later the hand he used to finger you went to your face, the priest used his thumb and pinky to press around your jaw and force you to open your mouth, making his fingers soaked in your wetness come into it, moving as he did in your cunt. You gagged at the feel of the tips reaching the back of your mouth, but the torture didn’t last; suddenly he pulled his fingers out, letting a leak of saliva drop on your chin.   
“You’re starting to get it” he chuckled, getting up and walking around just enough to being in front of you once again. A fist grabbed the hair of your pate and forced you to kneel. Ignoring your complain, Kirei used his other hand to unzip his pants, and soon you found yourself facing his now free manhood, twitching hard in front of your eyes. “Now, let’s remember the requisite of submission to keep the lesson going”.  
You weren’t completely sure what he wanted, so you used one of your hands to rub his length, feeling your face go red at the touch of that thing which, like his owner, seemed larger and rougher than it should be. Anyway, you had time to notice his curious texture, the soft, thin flesh covering the visible veins, the velvet like touch of the tip, already leaked on tiny drops of pre cum.  
Kirei went impatient and after some seconds pushed your head towards him to let you know what he wanted. You breathed in as much as you could and opened your mouth, letting his massive cock slide into it slowly. After the first mouthful you knew that thing would never come whole inside, but you did your best trying to take as much as possible, letting your tongue go out to have more space and holding your gag reflex when the tip hit the back of your throat. The priest chuckled, he seemed pretty happy.  
“Let’s do this a little harder for you” he pointed, and with the hand holding your head pushed you to force his cock further. The gag reflex appeared and you tried to retract, but he didn’t let you, and inch by inch the length made its way to your throat. You panicked at the second you get you were out of air, and rolled your eyes to see if Kirei was aware of it, but didn’t seem to care, instead, he seemed even more excited for this and with his hand he lead your head in a cruel move, which only advantage was that you had a second or something like that every often to renew the air in your lungs, but after some minutes your jaw ached so as your knees and you needed a break. But the glow in your belly was stronger than before, a soft golden light illuminating you from below.  
With a few last thrusts, you noticed Kirei’s cock pulse and then, a hot, salty liquid spilled inside your mouth. You coughed as the man pulled himself out, his eyes fixed in your reddened, suffering face as you spat some drops of his cum with your coughing.   
His hands grabbed your arms and half carried, half dragged you to the church’s altar, gently placing you on it so you were bending over the white tablecloth, your back turned to Kirei. The priest pulled your panties just enough to uncover your cunt, and pressed the tip of his cock against it, penetrating the small, tight entrance slowly. A rush of true pleasure came through your body, making you shake and tense as Kirei started to thrust in you, his hands placed on the altar right next to your sides.   
You couldn’t imagine a more sinful, grotesque scenario: Kirei, an allegedly man of God, fucking you from behind over the blessing altar, and you enjoying every second of it, your mouth half open and drooling on the tablecloth, your saliva still mixed with his seed. Your moaning came uncontrollably, filling the silent of the church with that unworthy, delicious sound, mixed with the wet noise of your ravished pussy. Shame, pain, delight… it should be the ecstasy Kirei was talking about, and you enjoyed it as the golden light shone through your flesh.  
Kirei pulled himself out and pushed you completely over the altar, then made you turn by grabbing your right shoulder. Without any need of commanding, you spread your legs, showing your intimacy at the priest like if you were making a sacred offering, and when he went straight to you, his mouth finding your neck and kissing, licking, biting it with real hunger, your inner thighs shivered and received his renewed thrusts gratefully. Kirei unbuttoned your shirt and pulled your bra, exposing your breasts and attacking them just as he did with your neck, his teeth biting shamelessly the hardened nipples and ripping off of your throat undulating bleats.   
“Ki…Kirei, I… I can’t…!” you moaned as your second orgasm built quick inside you, your walls clenching around the priest’s cock. As the only answer, one of Kirei’s hand went to your neck and pressed it hard, drowning your voice in a single second. As you tried to warn, you came with a soft explosion, wetness dropping from your labia in a small yet hard squirt, but Kirei’s grip didn’t relaxed. You were barely able to breathe, so your choked moans became less and less audible as his hand squeezed harder, until your airflow was cut off, and your eyes dropped tears of pain and fear, for it seemed the priest wasn’t aware that he was really strangling you.  
The brand of your belly pulsed in an irregular glow, your hands went to Kirei’s wrist and dig your nails in it, gasping in desperation as you start to feel a whiz in your head and a burning pain in your lungs. The man just smiled and rammed you senseless, and when you started to though you were going to faint or even worse, Kirei’s cock pulsed inside you as he cum in your lacerated inside, and as he pulled out his hand freed your throat.   
Coughing and panting, your legs gave up and ended up hanging from the corner of the altar. Kirei took off his coat and rolled one of his sleeves up. Despite your blurry vision you noticed something red flashing on his forearm, and after a few blinks you recognized it as command seals.  
“Such an interesting result, don’t you think, (Y/N)-chan?” Kirei asked, showing you his arm.   
“What…? Why do you have command…?”  
“Don’t you recognize these ones?”   
A sudden thought crossed your head, and you pulled your own sleeve up. Your command seals were gone, or more exactly, your command seals were now on Kirei.   
“How…?” you looked at the priest, unable to understand.   
“As you submitted to me, in body and soul, your will to your magic fell upon me, and this” Kirei lift his arm “is the result of that oath”.  
“Does it mean… I’m free now? The danger… it’s gone, then?” you asked, getting up on the altar, your lower body still aching.  
Kirei fixed his eyes on you, like he was thinking. Then, lowering his arm, replied:  
“As free as you want to be.”  
Every nerve of your body acted before your brain could process what he said, because you didn’t want to understand and think anymore. You leaned until you reached the priest, your arms coming around his waist, your head placing against his chest.   
“Kirei-san… I don’t want to be free” you whispered as you closed your eyes. For your satisfaction, Kirei hugged you back with one arm, and you left yourself enjoy his warm.  
Unwinged are curious creatures, Kirei thought, unable to answer to anything but their feelings, because the first person they ever met in their life who were able to give them that sort of ecstasy would be the only person in their life they would submit and love. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let kudos, comments and if you want a comission, send me a message!


End file.
